Super Smash Bros Ultimate: World of Light
by Hector Gabriel Vega
Summary: Is about the characters of the Super Smash Bros franchise fighting against two deities, one of light and one of darkness to save the multiverse
1. Chapter 1 - World of Light

**Chapter 1 - World of Light**

The story begins with a close-up of a Blaster aimed at the horizon, revealing its wielder to be , who gives the command of "Don't let a single one get away!". The camera then zooms out and pans to the left, revealing that Fox is addressing the entirety of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's playable cast, all of whom have been summoned to the edge of a cliff. The camera then pans upward to reveal Galeem, who is currently accompanied by a looming army of that is slowly approaching the mount. After , , and each comment on their reassurance over the upcoming battle, every Master Hand surrounding Galeem slowly disintegrates into a glowing, blue streak of light that ends up being absorbed by Galeem. As the fighters prepare for the god-like being's next move, suddenly the downfall of his comrades and immediately looks at them all in shock and despair, but perhaps foreseeing Kirby's escape. The singularity between Galeem and his now-absorbed Master Hand army creates a black hole, which soon collapses, creating an array of beams of intense light.

The beams of intense light quickly extrude from the black hole, rapidly approaching the cliff where the fighters are situated. As they aim downwards to consume the fighters, successfully three beams with his Hylian Shield before succumbing to another. attempts to fire at the beams, but it's to no avail before she is engulfed by one. Both and simultaneously attempt to reflect the beams with and respectively, before being immediately decimated. and attempt to outrun the beams, with the former attempting to assist the latter in escaping, but both are ultimately disintegrated. successfully dodges three beams at once using , but she is disintegrated by yet another beam of light as soon as she retains her original form. Both the and attempt to fight off Galeem's beams of light, with the former ordering his Pokémon to use , and the latter using his respectively, only to fail and be consumed by the light. is briefly shown attempting to get into his in order to escape the onslaught, but both he and his vehicle are destroyed just as quickly. is shown successfully teleporting away from one of the beams with , finding himself behind , who jumps upward to successfully escape from a beam. Unfortunately, this was all for naught as the beam Greninja hops over ends up engulfing Lucario instead, and yet another beam of light reaches Greninja in midair. The female and male use their to shoot ink onto the ground and then try to hide in it, only to have yet another of Galeem's beams of light ram into the ground, decimating them. is shown in his attempting to make his escape, but his exceptional flying skills are just not enough to evade the persistent tendrils of light, and he ends up getting taken down by multiple beams all at once. Both Pit and are seen flying away with the , bestowed upon them by , who attempts to buy the two angels more of a chance to escape by summoning a in the hopes of suppressing Galeem's attack. With little effort however, the goddess of light is simply vaporized by a beam, which ends up resulting in the unfortunate chain reaction of causing the (normally flightless) angelic duo to lose their ability to fly, resulting in each angel getting wiped out by a beam of light in midair. A lone cardboard box is shown on the cliff's edge, hiding away , only to have a beam prove the espionage expert's attempt futile. Both and attempt to fly away from the onslaught using a and his respectively, but all three are eventually swallowed by the beams. Finally, a group consisting of the (who simply strikes a yoga tree pose), (consisting of the dog cowering in fear of Galeem's attack as the duck attempts to fly itself and its canine companion away to safety with ), and the (who simply runs around in circles in a blind panic over his and the group's impending doom) eventually end up getting engulfed by the light.

Amidst the massacre, with Piranha Plant, Joker, Luminary and Banjo Kazooie are shown flying away from a legion of Galeem's beams of light via his . After deviating from many of them, the frequency of the Warp Star's blipping noise increase in rapid succession and intensity as the heroes attempted to push its power to its absolute limit, resulting in it moving at warp speed, temporarily warping Kirby and the other four characters to another plane of existence just before the aforementioned series of beams could swallow it and Kirby, Piranha Plant, Joker, Luminary and Banjo Kazooie along with it. From this point onward, the beams are then shown atomizing multiple non-playable characters into oblivion. The scene then transitions from the planet in its entirety being engulfed by Galeem's light, with said light slowly expanding throughout the galaxy, engulfing and vaporizing multiple planets. Eventually, the deadly light produced by the deity-like being soon erases the entire universe, leaving nothing in its wake. The planet on which the ordeal started is now left as nothing more than a barren wasteland, with its remains currently inhabited by the now-hostile souls of . A glimmer of light is seen on the horizon, later revealed to be none other than Kirby, who has ended up becoming the sole survivor of Galeem's onslaught upon the universe, and ends up making a rough emergency landing into a nearby canyon. As Kirby and the others recovered from their crash-landing, they look towards a vast landscape consisting of various areas, some of which are recognizable as coming from the fighters' old worlds. The landscape, constructed by Galeem, is none other than the World of Light.


	2. Chapter 2 - Army of Puppets

Chapter 2 - Army of puppets

Following Kirby and his friends' arrival in the World of Light, the scene cuts to a dark room, in which the only source of light found in it reveals that of a now-unconscious being held captive by a series of fibers made out of pure energy. A golden liquid resembling that of molten metal is poured upon Mario's body, which is then absorbed by the fibers holding him. The liquid then passes through the stand on which he is situated to create a monochrome clone of him, which forms on the stand's opposite end. The resulting then disconnects from the stand and falls to the ground, motionless. The spirit of a then weaves around the dark room and, coming across the lifeless Mario clone, is forced by Galeem to possess it, thus giving life to the previously inanimate statue, which now dons distinctive red, glowing eyes. The camera slowly zooms outward, revealing that Galeem has already made puppet fighters out of every single playable character (except for Kirby), with the intention of unleashing this army upon the planet to stop Kirby from freeing his comrades. The scene then cuts back to Kirby and the others, now about to take their first steps into the World of Light.


	3. Chapter 3 - From Light to Dark

Chapter 3 - From Light to Dark

Kirby and his allies rescued many fighters and spirits and defeats , , and powering Galeem's shield. A puppet appears to intercept, but is destroyed. The fighters defeat Galeem, but this victory is short-lived as a crack appears in the sky. The crack shatters and and his army of emerges, taking advantage of the situation and forcing Galeem to retreat. The World of Light is then swallowed by darkness, with Dharkon taking control of Galeem's remaining spirits and fighters.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Final Battle

Chapter 4 - The Final Battle

The fighters continue to free the puppets and spirits under Dharkon's control, and defeat , , and to force Dharkon to appear. After the fighters confront Dharkon, Dharkon retreats, but Galeem soon came back and launches an assault with a new army of spirits and puppet fighters. Both gods were trying to defeat the other, but Mario, Simon, Pit, Zelda, Kirby, Fox, Greninja, Bowser, Samus, Sonic, and the rest of the fighters soon catch up in the middle with both Dharkon and Galeem noticing. The final battle is about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5 - Restoration

Chapter 5- Restoration

The fighters rescue and and defeat a Master Hand and a Crazy Hand. Galeem calls on and the original as reinforcements, while Dharkon calls on and the original . The fighters also free all four from Galeem and Dharkon's control.

At this point, the Hands appear at the top center of the map, but there is no path to reach them unless the number of dark and light spirits on each side is exactly equal. Once this condition is met, interacting with the Hands causes them to come to the fighters' aid, creating a fracture in the background where Master Hand dives in. He becomes a temporarily playable character as he defeats an onslaught of 50 light and dark puppet fighters, destroying the former light and dark background and replacing it with a golden backdrop. This opens up the paths to fight Galeem or Dharkon solo (as seeing both bad endings is necessary to obtain 100% clear), but also creates a new true ending path in the middle where Galeem and Dharkon come together from their previous positions, face to face, for the final confrontation. The fighters climb the long stairwell while being attacked by Galeem and Dharkon and defeating more puppets. Afterwards, they fight all six bosses once again. The two deity-like beings continue to battle each other before turning their attention to the fighters in a three-way climactic clash. Even in the midst of a shared enemy, the two deities still wage war against another. When both Galeem and Dharkon are destroyed, their armies vanish as they fall into the ocean and explode, cleansing the universe of their influence. Now free, the spirits return to their original worlds.


End file.
